Template talk:P1stats
Versitility I made a template for P2IS that can be used for both personas and demons; I'm going to try to do this same thing to this one so we could get rid of the P1DemonStats template. It should be too hard, just use if statements to swap Arcana for Order, add "HP", and add "Item Drop" as a 3rd possibility where "Totem" and "Return Item" are. Unless there's a specific reason to have demon stats use a template that looks different, but cutting down on the number of stat templates, especially if we can have just one stat template for each game regardless of if its persona or demon, would be a better way to do things. Tathra (talk) 16:04, September 20, 2013 (UTC) :Demons in Persona 1 aren't classified the same way Personas are. Demons use Orders (basically, the races from the main SMT games), while Personas use Arcana. I wouldn't combine them because of this, espcially since there are a large number of demons who don't have Persona counterparts and vice versa, so Arcana, Affinity, and Return Item and other such Persona specific terms would go empty for most enemies, while HP would go unused for most Personas. Also enemy skills don't work the same way Persona skills do, there are no "ranks" or anything like that. The talk of "swapping out" sections makes no sense to me. My point is, overcomplicating things for the sake of convenience is missing the point of convenience. EDIT: To clarify, the reason it worked for P2 is because demons and Personas in P2 work mostly the same way in terms of stats and such, at most, you had to add a removable section for HP? Demons and Personas in P1, in contrast, are rather different, and trying to modify the template to do both is just a mess waiting to happen. EDIT: Oh, it turns out you did. My bad.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:24, September 20, 2013 (UTC) If it does end up being overly complicated, then things can stay as they are, but really it seems just change Arcana for Order, Totem/Returns to Traits/Drop, and Affinity for HP. The layout might need to change a little bit so it looks good for both (like having HP and SP together). Skill Rank might be an issue, but that could just be changed to "Skill" instead of "Rank." That is one thing i didnt notice when doing P2 template, but an abbr title saying "Enemy skills do not have Ranks" or something might do it. I'll want to create a temporary Test template to work out all the kinks to perfect it before implementing (its a nightmare working with a live template, as I learned when adding the Heart Item section to the P3 templates), so if I have your blessing, I'll see what I can come up with in the future. Tathra (talk) 19:44, September 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah. I can see that work. A note on enemies not having their skills ranked and thus have access to all of them would probably be best. If that's all that needs to be done, I can't see it being too much of a problem. Sorry for my worrying.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Done! This is now a universal template for P1. Tathra (talk) 17:23, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I only just now noticed that the template automatically added the "Persona Personas" category, so I'll work on a way to #if that to add "Persona Demons" if HP is present and "Persona Personas" if Affinity is present. I removed the automatic category inclusion, but the categories may need some attention from an admin to clean things up a bit. Tathra (talk) 22:09, September 25, 2013 (UTC) When using this template to Demons, it automatically adds "Race" at the end when linking to the page (for example, if you input "Grave" when editing the page, the template will link to "Grave Race"), however the Races' pages do not have "Race" in them (for example, "Femme Race" is just "Femme"). It may be nitpicking, but I think it would be nice to remove this even though it links to the correct page thanks to redirecting. But I can't make sense of the template code and I don't want to screw it up, so if someone could edit it I'd be grateful. G.A.S.A (talk) 13:46, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :its possible to do it so so that it links to "x" instead of "x race", but the problem is that some of them need to be "x race" to properly link to the page. all of the exceptions (the ones that need to be "x race") would have to be added individually with #switch so that it could use the right link every time, and frankly thats more work than is necessary since all the needed redirects are already in place. Tathra (talk) 04:29, December 28, 2014 (UTC)